This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various multicomponent systems exist for fabrication or repair of various materials, including automobile and watercraft bodies and other applications. Such multicomponent systems can include two or more components that are mixed together. For example, one or more reactive materials can be mixed with one or more hardeners that react and form a solid material useful in various fabrication, filling, or repair processes. The reactive material can include one or more resins, polymers, or monomers and the like that have a semi-liquid, gel, paste, or putty-like consistency. The hardener can include a catalyst or cross-linker that also has a semi-liquid, gel, paste, or putty-like consistency. Other components can be included along with the reactive material and hardener, including various additives, fillers, and reinforcing materials, such as various polymers, fiberglass, and similar materials. Mixing the reactive component with the hardener transforms the mixture into a solid material often in a time-dependent manner. The resulting solid material can be further worked or shaped depending on the application, for example, where the solid material can be finished by sanding and painting.
The reactive component, for example, can include a resin or polymer that is hardened by chemical reaction with a catalyst. Such multicomponent systems, in this case a two-component system, are often used for fabrication, filling, or repair of automobile or watercraft bodies where it is impractical or impossible to use thermosetting materials. Other examples include two-part epoxy or polyester multicomponent systems that are used in automotive, marine, industrial, and household applications to repair and restore fiberglass, metal, aluminum, plastic, wood, concrete, brick, stone, asphalt, drywall, tile, and other such materials.
There are several commercial examples of multicomponent systems. Bondo® brand two-component systems manufactured by 3M (St. Paul, Minn.) and DOLPHIN FILLER™ brand two-component systems manufactured by U-POL (Nazareth, Pa.) are some examples. Such multicomponent systems can include a polyester resin that, when mixed with a hardener (e.g., an organic peroxide) or catalyst, turns into a putty which then sets and hardens. The mixed material is applied, sanded to the proper final shape, and can be primed and painted to match the surrounding material.
A problem often arises in mixing appropriate amounts of the reactive material and the corresponding hardener. Reaction and transformation of the reactive material once mixed with the hardener can be dependent on the ratio used. The time to harden and form a solid material, the efficiency of the hardening, and the stability of the resulting solid material can all be affected by the relative amounts of reactive material and hardener. Improperly mixed quantities can result in incompletely cured materials, where a desired hardness is not achieved (e.g., too little hardener), or where the resulting solid material shrinks over time (e.g., too much hardener). Such conditions can affect the integrity and/or adhesion of the solid material and its fitness in the chosen fabrication, filling, or repair process.
Mixing amounts of the reactive material and the hardener is typically performed by placing an amount of each on a surface of a palette, non-stick sheet, or piece of cardboard, or within a mixing cup or dish. Typically, a tool such as a putty knife is often used to transfer the amount of reactive material from its container to the surface. An amount of hardener is also squeezed out of its tube onto the same surface. The reactive material and the hardener are then mixed together using a spreader or the putty knife to blend and spread the combined mass back and forth on the surface to thoroughly mix the reactive material and the hardener together. The mixed material is then applied and shaped as needed. Hardening can occur within seconds to minutes to hours, depending on the amounts and types of components employed. Upon hardening, the solid material is often finished by sanding, sealing, and painting.
However, ratios of the various components of the multicomponent systems that are mixed together are often not the optimal or manufacturer recommended amounts. For example, the reactive material and the hardener can each have semi-liquid, gel, paste, or putty-like consistency that cannot be easily poured into a measuring cup, for example. As a consequence, a user typically guesses how much reactive material and hardener are appropriate, where the estimated amounts often result in a non-optimal ratio of reactive material to hardener. The result can be incompletely cured materials where a desired hardness is not achieved or the resulting solid material can subsequently shrink over time. In each case, the incorrectly mixed reactive material and hardener compromise the integrity and/or adhesion of the resulting solid material and its fitness in the subject fabrication, filling, or repair process. Furthermore, when materials having a porous surface are employed for mixing, such as cardboard, the hardener in certain components can be absorbed into the cardboard, which can further contribute to a less than optimal final mixture and improperly formed final product.
Given the importance of having a multicomponent system with proper mix ratios of components and the need to mix components together in an efficient manner with minimal effort, it would be advantageous if an apparatus, kit, and method for measuring and mixing components of multicomponent systems could be provided.